Amplifiers can increase a signal property (for example, current, voltage, power, other signal property, or a combination thereof) of an incoming signal, such as an electrical signal. One type of amplifier is a variable gain amplifier. The variable gain amplifier can include adjustable resistances in a feedback path (from an amplifier output to an amplifier input), an input path (from an input terminal to the amplifier input), or both to achieve varying gain levels. Although existing amplifiers have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.